I guess we're even
by LoserWriter
Summary: "Why?Why do I care if he got a new girlfriend?" KagamixTatsuya,fluff,T for VERY light cursing.


**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic so yeah...sorry for the tons of fluff,hope you enjoy!**

Kagami has had changing views of Tatsuya for what seems like 's seen him as a mentor which he would later surpass,as a rival and worthy opponent,and as a friend who was just simply fun to be most importantly Kagami has always seen Tatsuya as an older brother who was always there for 's always thought of Tatsuya like that and he's never wanted to change that perception of him,he's been _satisfied_ with their relationship as it wouldn't dare to make a move that may put their friendship at risk,or at least he thought he wouldn't.

It wasn't until Murasakibara brought up the fact that Tatsuya now had a girlfriend,that Kagami realized he may have had different feelings for Tatsuya other than just "brotherly love".  
>"Hey who's seen Muro-chin's new girlfriend?" had completely froze on the spot as he heard the sentence flow out of Murasakibara's stuffed a split second he felt his heart stop,however it didn't matter because in the exact next second he had become once again fully composed,trying to fool himself into believing he had heard wrong.<br>"The hell are you talking about?", Kagami said casually and in a truly curious tone,as if he hadn't heard the word "girlfriend".  
>"Oh yeah you don't know do you?",Murasakibara said slowly while stuffing his mouth with candy,"Muro-chin got asked out by some girl and he actually accepted this time,I haven't seen her though." Kagami stopped everything he was doing at the moment,focusing his full attention on what Murasakibara had just said,trying to mull over the some strange reason,in that exact moment he had stopped being in denial,he felt a small burst of pain in his felt his shoulders slightly (barely visible)s slump,and his neutral facial expression turn into that of a disapointed one.<br>"Hey,are you okay? You don't seem to great...",Murasakibara asked while finishing munching over his food.  
>"What?Yeah...I'm fine."Kagami said in a low voice while spacing out.<em>Why?,<em>Kagami thought,_Why do I care?Why do I care if he's got a girlfriend?_  
>"Uh...I'm going to go now...I have a..thing...yeah."Kagami then waved goodbye at Murasakibara as he awkwardly walked away, getting no response other than a deep stare and noisy chewing.<br>Kagami sat down in a nearby bench after leaving Murasakibara back in his school,he didn't feel bad because he knew somebody would come along and entertain him,at the moment that wasn't what was bothering sat there for a good ten minutes in profound thinking,genuinely confused._ It's not like it was unexpected,after all girls love him and he's well...a man,it makes sense,Kagami thought to then why does it bother me so much?It's not like I have feelings for him,right?_ For anybody normal their feelings at this point would be quite obvious but this was took him at least half an hour of profound thinking in that bench for him to even actually consider that to be a possibility of romantic ,however,at night where it was peace and quiet and he was all alone in his apartment quietly thinking to himself in his bed, he came to a conclusion.  
>"I do like him that way,don't I?" He whispered aloud to himself.<em>Fuck<em>,was the only word that could come to his mind at the slowly ran his fingers over his hair trying to figure out what to do now that he's accepted his was becoming extremely aggravated and annoyed with his current situation when he heard the bell ring.  
>"Coming!" he yelled,getting up in a rather lazy matter having absolutely no motivation to do anything at the cautiously opened the door secretly hoping it wasn't somebody trying to sell him he saw who was on the other end of the door his eyes widened in shock.<br>"Ah,Taiga!" Tatsuya exclaimed in a rather happy manner for somebody who normally kept their cool showing little to no emotion.  
>"What are you doing here?", Kagami asked still surprised by the presence of Tatsuya.<br>"Well I wanted to see you,seeing as I haven't really seen you lately,I've been...busy."  
>"With your new girlfriend right?" Kagami asked 's face darkened slightly<em>.Aw fuck,why did I have to say that?<em> Kagami cursed himself for his lack of delicacy ,as Kuroko once called it.  
>"Uh,yes,acually." There was an awkward silence after that just stared at Tatsuya with the most bored expression ever,trying to get him to leave because he needed to sort his thoughts about Tatsuya,and his being there wasn't course,Tatsuya didn't get the memo,or he did,but simply chose to ignore it.<br>"May I come in?", Tatsuya asked in a polite voice.  
>"Sure,why not?", Kagami tried to sound as bored and irritated as possible but it was pretty obvious,even to somebody like Kagami,that Tatsuya just flat out didn't care.<br>"It's so empty in here",Tatsuya stated,"don't you get..._lonely,Taiga_?" Something about the way he said his name threw Kagami off,made him feel like for a second there Tatsuya didn't look at him as just a little brother,but he convinced himself it was all in his mind and shook off the thought.  
>"Sometimes it's feels pretty empty around here",Kagami said casually,"But it's fine because I like it like this,and if I didn't I could always invite Kuroko or something." Now Kagami really thought he was delusional,he could have sworn he saw Tatsuya flinch at the mention of course,he wasn't sure,but that didn't mean he wasn't going to test it.<br>"Yeah Kuroko's a real good friend...I mean he can be really annoying,and blunt,and rude and-",Tatsuya cut him off before he could finish.  
>"You sure he's a good friend? It sounds to me like you're venting."<br>"Well yeah he's kind of,annoying but...I still like him..."Kagami carefully said this while observing Tatsuya's every ,Tatsuya was stone cold."Yeah I like him a lot." Kagami tried once more this time saying it with more sincerity in his proved to be effective,because this time he knew he saw Tatsuya flinch.  
>"Anyway,how are you and your girlfriend?",Kagami being,Kagami didn't care at all about Tatsuya's girlfriend,he just really wanted to know if Tatsuya was happy with her even if it ended up hurting his prepared himself mentally to hear Tatsuya go on and on about his wonderful girlfriend,and that's when the most wonderfully selfish news hit Kagami's ears.<br>"We broke up."Tatsuya stated flatly,coldness in his voice."Oh",was all Kagami could felt bad for asking since he didn't want to make Tatsuya feel uncomfortable,however he also felt like he ruled the world having now gained a clear pathway to Tatsuya,which in turn, also made him feel bed because he felt selfish.  
>"Listen Taiga,I...truth is...how do I explain this to you...",Tatsuya struggled and fumbled to find the right words to whatever he was trying to Kagami,this was an amazing had never seen Tatsuya act so...out of character.<br>"Look,I'm just going to go ahead and say it...truth is,I broke up with my girlfriend because I wasn't in love with her,because...I already have feelings for somebody else." Tatsuya stopped there for a second staring directly at Kagami's could clearly understand just by looking at him how much effort it was taking him to confess this,which shocked Kagami,but not as much as what he said next.  
>"Kagami the person I have feelings for is you." Kagami couldn't believe what he heard it sounded to good to be slowly extended his hand to reach our for Tatsuya' stared at him bewildered by this actions.<br>"Well then I guess we're even."Kagami said while didn't beam or show any real signs of happiness,he simply smiled gently and gripped Kagami's hand tightly.  
>"Yeah I guess we are."<p> 


End file.
